Sole Survivors
by Vixwell
Summary: Warning not for those who dislike Cupcakes.  Unfinished: Due to not remembering how the rest went sorry guys


**Sole Survivors **

**Original story by: Call Me Dashie, and Vixwell**

**Very loosely inspired by Sgt. Sprinkles: Cupcakes**

Luna woke up gasping for breathe, and sweating. She was terrified why though she wasn't sure. Once she regained composure she looked around and saw a sterile white room, with no obvious exits. The best she guessed was where their was a straight crack in the white wall. She tried to move but was restrained to a hard metal table, she started to panic but she looked calm. "Hello?" she called into the sea of white, the only answer was the steady drone of her breathing. She let out a sigh and began to use her magic unlock the restraints. When she had finished no one had come in to check up on her, so she was still alone. Once she was up she noticed the room wasn't as sterile as she had initially thought.

Here and their were small blood splatters that made Luna shudder to think how they got their, what was even worse was the table looked like somepony exploded on it and they never bothered to clean it up. Luna barely stopped herself from throwing up. All she wanted to do was leave, she turned around and something hit her on the head knocking her unconscious. The next time she awoke Fluttershy was smiling at her, Luna returned the smile then began to panic she was still in the room. "Fluttershy!" Luna asked harshly "Where am I, and why am I strapped to a table?"

Fluttershy's smile faded. "All in due time princess, we have to play a game first." With that Fluttershy walk away from the table and came back with a knife. Which she immediately stabbed into Luna's thigh. Luna screamed in pain, as Fluttershy twisted the knife in the open wound. "Good girl!" Fluttershy said happily as she twisted the knife again. Luna lurched up in pain causing the knife to go deeper and tap the bone. She let out a bloody scream and fainted, only to awake a few minutes later with a syringe sticking out of her neck.

"W-why?" Luna chocked out.

"Because its fun!" Fluttershy said happily as she grabbed her knife again. "You know I've been doing this for years! Well not with Alicorns since you know, but when I had the chance to snatch one I couldn't help myself!" Fluttershy started cutting along Luna's other leg, not enough to make a gash but enough so she could draw blood. "How do you think I manage to stay so quiet for so long, I need to vent too!"

"If you stop now I can help you! So you don't have to keep killing all the innocent ponies!" Luna forced a smile through the pain.

Fluttershy looked shocked at Luna then disgusted. "Kill, my dear princess you really must stop reading those mares tales! I never said anypony died. I just merely said I did this!" Fluttershy brought the knife still dripping with blood onto Luna's head and let it drip.

"You- you monster! You let those ponies leave with all of this scaring! SOME OF THEM MUST'VE HAD FAMILIES!" Luna was enraged and was trying to break free "AND YOU JUST LET THEM LEAVE!" Fluttershy smiled "I can only imangine what you did... THINK FOR A SECOND! You let them go home, then through all their pain they chose to end it! WHAT ABOUT THEIR FILLIES! Crying for their mom as she slits her own throat!" Fluttershy dropped the knife and laughed.

"Thats some of my better work! Thanks for noticing!" She fell on her back laughing, Luna saw her chance she used her magic to pick up the knife and she threw it into Fluttershy's lower torso. The pegasus immediately stopped laughing and looked at her new wound. She spat up a little blood and smiled "Oh I was right you are going to be fun!" Fluttershy stood back up and slowly took the knife out, the wound bleeding severely. Fluttershy stumbled forcing the knife into Luna's side by accident. Luna did her best not to scream so it came out as a loud and high-pitch grunt. "I'll be back... princess" Fluttershy took the knife out and began to walk towards the crack in the wall she pushed and it slid open. Leaving Luna bleeding and alone.

As soon as the yellow pegasus had turned the corner she had worked on getting the restraints off. When she stood she had to limp making her move incredibly slow. She reached the door and pushed, with a lot of luck the door slowly swung open reveling a dark passage, where the only light was from a red bulb above the door. Luna called out in a hushed voice "Hello anypony?" No one answered her but she felt light-headed so she had to go. She put her hoof out; nothing; she put her upper body out; nothing; finally she got her whole self out, a blade came swinging around just missing her head but slicing off the upper half of her left ear. Luna screamed in pain and shock and was flung back into the room. She hit the wall adjacent to the door, and she watched in horror as a stallion walked in and dropped her ear next to the door. Suddenly a voice came from the hall "THATS MY ROOM GET OUT!" The stallion looked scared and ran out of the room only to be chased by the yellow pegasus. There was nothing for a while then he screamed and it was quite again.

Luna wanted to scream but her voice was hoarse, she could only expel air. She calmed down enough to notice that the stallion in all his fright had dropped the blade. She ran over to it and picked it, trying to find a place to hide it she panicked, as a pair of hoof steps got closer to the door. She hid the blade in her mane just as Fluttershy turned the corner covered in blood, and holding a butcher knife. She spit it out, letting the blade hit the ground with a odd metallic noise that didn't sound real. "Your up again?" She said disgruntled. Luna stared in horror, as Fluttershy picked the butcher knife back up and threw it, it hit its mark Luna right shoulder making her collapse and cry in pain. Fluttershy's smiled didn't appear. "SCREAM I WANT TO HEAR THE PAIN!" she suddenly screamed running over to Luna as she lay their.

"I wont give you the satisfaction!" Luna grunted spitting out blood. Fluttershy roared and picked the knife back up and took another swing this time missing her body entirely. "You will be found! My guards always know where I am!" Luna sang though the pain, Fluttershy let out another scream of anger. Bring the knife up again she looked like this was it, Luna closed her eyes waiting for the final blow, when she remembered she blade hidden in her mane she used what little bit of strength left to fling the blade into Fluttershy's chest.

Fluttershy dropped the butcher knife again this time it landed on Luna, and stumbled backwards and fell on her back, she began to sob. Luna summoned what ever she had left to stand and walk over to her old friend. "L-Luna I-I-I'm sc-cared..." Fluttershy trailed off then started speaking sense again "R-run they'll g-get y-y-y-you!" Luna turned around only to see a wall while Fluttershy sat up and stabbed Luna hard enough that most of the five inch blade and handle went into Luna's chest and just missed Luna's heart. Luna gasped at the pain and looked back down towards Fluttershy who was now dead. Then she started to stumble towards the open door she collapsed just short of it and let out a sigh of relife as her sense slowly faded, just before she closed her eyes she saw a rainbow mane walk into the door frame, the bright colors reminded her of home and Luna smiled as she faded out.


End file.
